emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8464 (2nd May 2019)
Plot It's election day in Emmerdale. Will brazenly drives through the village then parks up and watches Woodbine Cottage. Jimmy calls in past Woodbine Cottage to informs Harriet the village hall is flooded so people can't get in to vote. Harriet is convinced whoever's targeting her is behind the flooding. She heads out to sort things, unaware that Will is watching her. Doug offers to cover in the shop so David can be at the hospital. Will knocks at Woodbine Cottage and orders Dawn to stage a break in. Dawn is unsure but Will convinces her to do as he says. Jimmy informs Nicola that the village hall is flooded so voters are converging at The Woolpack. After Nicola heads to the pub to start schmoozing, Jimmy confronts Rodney about his relations with Hilary Benshaw, warning him if Nicola finds out, she'll string him up. David is furious to find Jamie in the shop and orders him out, just as Rhona and Pete enter the shop. Rhona immediately steps to Jamie's defence. After Rhona and Jamie leave, David and Pete get talking. Conversation soon turns to Maya and David wishes she was here to support him. Chas offers to take Faith to the hospital but Faith can't face Eric and declares he's better off without her. Ryan bumps into Dawn in Main Street and asks her to go to lunch. Dawn tries to make excuses but she's forced to agree when Ryan invites Harriet along too. When Charity pops into Beauty & Bernice, she orders Megan screw Jamie for whatever she can get out of him. After Bernice and Charity leave the salon, a guilt-ridden Megan phones Frank and tells him she needs him. After witnessing Dawn enter the pub, Will breaks into Woodbine Cottage where he finds a picture of Dawn and Harriet on the sideboard. Megan feels awful for letting Jamie take the blame for the accident. Frank reminds Megan it was technically Jamie who hit Eric and assures her this doesn't make her a bad person. After Frank promises to look after her and Eliza, Megan leans in and kisses him but soon pulls away and insists it shouldn't have happened. Vanessa is impressed to learn "battleaxe" Mrs Barrington took a shine to Jamie. Megan wants to reunite with Frank but she's unsure she can trust him again. Frank tells Megan she proved she could trust him by confiding in him yesterday. The pair agree to take things slowly then they kiss. As Dawn is having a drink with Harriet and Ryan, she receives a text from Will reminding her of her promise earlier. After establishing how long Harriet will be out of the house for, Dawn leaves the pub. Hilary believes she and Harry are streets ahead of Nicola in the polls and takes joy in rubbing Nicola's nose in it. Chas overhears Faith and Bear discussing their drunken kiss and insists the pair have some explaining to do. Dawn returns to Woodbine Cottage to find the place trashed. Chas asks Faith whatever possessed her to kiss Bear. A teary Faith explains she was drunk and upset and thought Eric didn't want to be with her anymore. She protests it was a mistake and she wasn't thinking straight. Chas realises this is why Faith has been avoiding the hospital. Faith admits she's scared Eric will end up brain damaged and the last thing she did was kiss Bear. Before Charity and Vanessa head off house hunting, Frank informs Vanessa that he and Megan have decided to give things another ago. Vanessa is happy for them but worried Frank might end up with his heart broken again. Hilary continues to wind up Nicola by revealing she and Rodney have been cavorting and he has been extremely forthcoming about her. Nicola labels Rodney a traitor and she's also isn't best pleased to learn Jimmy know about it. Harriet returns home to find Dawn standing in the trashed living room. As Harriet calls the police, Dawn scrunches up the photo of her and Harriet with "TRAITOR" written across her face. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Ryan Stocks - James Moore Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Hilary - Gabrielle Glaister Locations *Church Lane car park *Church Lane *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and front garden *Dale Head - Front garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes